Grace
by QueenOfCookieland
Summary: She didn't want this, she didn't want any of this. She didn't want to see her friends die, let alone herself. She didn't want to fight giant mechanic spiders. Didn't want to be in the middle of this war, in this messed up world. But she's going to have to deal with it. She doesn't have a choice. She will survive.
1. Let the Games Begin

**Heeeelllooo everyone, and welcome to my first TMR Fanfic. I really really hope you like this. This will probably be a crossover between the Book and the Movies. I am not the biggest romantic but I am really trying my best. This will also be a little silly and weird at times.**

 **So please stay tuned for more as we dive into the Story of Newt and Grace and all of the other shanks.**

 **xoxo, Anna.**

* * *

My Head was throbing, my Heart pounding like crazy and my Body was sore. I woke up and found myself in rattling box, I was lying on the steele ground of the box and it felt like I was moving up. Why can't I remember a goddamn thing ? Who put me here ? And most important of all where was this box going to ?

I was scared and at the same Time determined to face whatever would be up there. My heart made a jump when the rattling box suddenly came to a creaky stop. I fastly sat up and slid behind some boxes that were standing in the corner, ignoring the pain I felt, I might have said I was ready to face whatever was up there but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be the sitting duck for whatever was up there.

I squinted my Eyes togehther when the Doors of the Box where opened and the sunlight hit me. I felt a rattle and someone moving closer. Where is he ? Do you see him ? I heard some Boys yell. _Him ?_ I mean I might have forgotten everything about me but...wait, I looked down my Shirt. _Yeah definatly not a him_ , I thought. Where they expecting someone ?

"It's okay Greenie. You can come out, we don't bite." I heard the Boy, who jumped down into the Box say. I couldn't really see him because of the Sunlight but I definatly heard a british accent. I moved away from the Boxes, taking the Hand he offered me. When he was out of the sunlight, I could se him better. He was a skinny but tall guy, who looked about 17 Years old and had blonde Hair and brown Eyes.

"Holy shuck ! It's a Girl." he yelled up to about a dozen more Boys who where up there standing and looking down the cage like I was the President or something.

"You're goddamn right I am ! What is going on ? Who sent me here ? Why can't I remember a goddamn thing ?" It shot out of me like bullets out of a Gun.

"Okay, okay calm down Greenie. We don't know who sent us here. You're Name will get back to you in a few Days." he said in a calm Voice.

"Now come on. Let's get out of this thing." he said with a light smile on his face and again an offering hand. I hesitated a bit.

"You don't trust me, do you ?" he asked with a slight grin.

"Should I ?" I asked back.

"Well you can just stay down here if you want." he started looking up.

"Don't just stand there you shanks, help me up" the other Boys helped him up.

"Wait ! Please don't leave me down here" I yelled up. The Boy smiled and he and a muscular black Guy helped me out of the Box.

"Welcome to the Glade." the muscular Guy, who looked older than the British Boy, said with a forced looking smile. The way he said sounded like this wasn't the first Time he's done that.

"Why is this happening ?" I asked looking like a helpless Puppy. There were still a dozen Guys standing around us, eyeing me like I was meat. I looked around, weirded out, the muscular Guy seemed to notice.

"Okay you shanks, shows over get back to work !" he ordered and it was like the Boys just obeyed him and got back to their things, muscle man turned back to me.

"I'm Alby. This is Newt." he said pointing at the blonde cutie, he gave me a light smile and I said "Hi I'm...Nameless, I guess" I said, with a forced smile.

"Don't worry you're name will get back to you in few days" he said smiling "I've heard" I looked around this so called _Glade_ I saw green gras all around, huts, a field, animals and Boys everywhere, who were either working or currently taking a break. It almost looked like a Home, if there wouldn't be these four Giant stone Walls surrounding this Place.

"The most important thing to know here are the Rules" Alby continued, ripping me out of my thoughts.

"Wich would be ?" I asked.

"Rule Nr. 1: Do your Part, we don't need slackers here. Nr. 2: Never harm another Glader, this thing doesn't work if we don't trust each other. Nr. 3: Don't go into the Maze. You got that ?" I nodded, only understanding half of it.

"Good that. Tomorrow I will give you a Tour trough the Glade, I'm pretty sure this was a rough Day for you so you can just look around this Place today and I will give you a tour tomorrow." I nodded and smiled while Alby left

"Why can't I go into the Maze ?" I asked turning to Newt, I could see that he hestitated to give me an answer "Speak blondie" I ordered. He laughed under his breath and moved closer.

"There are things out there that you don't want to come across. Trust me, love. And don't call me blondie."

"Why not blondie ? Do you have a Problem with that blondie ?" I started, he gave me an eye role and walked away.

"Hey, don't walk away from me !" I yelled running after him.

"Hey wai, wai, wai, wait." I said gently grabbing his Arm "I'm sorry, okay ?" I laughed.

"But this is all really weird to me, waking up in a box, now I'm in a glade apparently surrounded by dangerous stone walls and all of these Boys keep staring at me like I'm a piece of meat" I noticed a Boy looking at me again "What ?!" I yelled, the boy seemed to be startled and quickly turned back to his work.

"It's because you're the first Girl to ever enter the Glade" Newt told me while we kept walking, I raised an Eyebrow.

"Look around. Do you see another Girl here ?" I looked around and really I seemed to be the only Girl here "So what ? am I something special now ?" I asked, he shrugged.

"No shucking Idea" he admitted "Yeah what does shuck and shank mean anyways ?" I asked him, thinking this was maybe some kind of Boy Landia-Language that I just didn't know about. He shrugged again.

"Don't know, I guess that's just something we've made up over the years." _Years ?!_ I thought, I questioned how long all of these Boys had been here and before I could think about the consequences I asked him.

"So how long have you been here ?" Newt stopped walking and had kind of a mixed look between angry- and sadness on his Face.

"For a little more than three Years" he started "Alby was the first one to arrive here and I was the second one" he still didn't keep walking, so I tried to cheer him up a little.

"Oh so you and Alby are like the President and Vice President of this thing" I noticed and my attempt of cheering him up seemed to work since I saw a little smile creeping up on his Face.

"Come on let's go. Introduce me to some of you're Friends" I almost whined "Aren't you tired or hungry ?" he asked, sounding a little concerned.

"Hungry as hell. I'm pretty sure the tiredness will follow once all of the adrenaline is gone" I told him, he shook his head but laughed.

"Okay let's get to Kitchen. I'm sure Frypan has something to eat."

I walked past him "Do you even know where the Kitchen is ?" he yelled after me, it was still quiet enough for only me and him to hear it.

I walked back with my Eyes fixed on the Ground "There's no reason to be mopy" Newt gave me a light nudge on my Arm "Yes there is. I'm stuck here with all of you Pre-Teens" I mumbled, he roled his eyes.

"Let's just go" he lightly pulled me with him.

* * *

By Nightfall I had met most of Newts Friends - like Frypan, who is the Chef in the Glade and greeted me with a warm smile and some delicious food, or Chuck, the youngest Glader he was a small and chubby Boy who was pretty adorable, Minho, who is a so called _Runner_ and came running out of the Maze with a few other Boys before the Doors closed with a sound that almost made me go deaf, he was a little too sarcastic at times an sassy as hell, Winston, who is the keeper of the slicers and pretty darn funny to be around, Clint and Jeff, the two Med-Jacks.

I got along with them pretty well except for Alby, he seemed to be like that in general though. The only People he really trusted were Newt and Minho.

And Gally, the keeper of the Builders who pretty much had something against me, maybe it was because I was a Girl but probably just because he was like this all the time.

After we talked and had some Fun, I felt the tiredness rising as I released a yawn, Newt seemed to notice "Okay Guys, let's call it a Night. This Greenie over here had long and Day." He lightly nudged me into the ribs and took me by the Arm.

"Good Night, Boys" I mumbled, my eyes almost closing.

"Night, Greenie" Frypan laughed and Newt walked me to one of the Huts, Alby and Newt had asked me if I wanted to stay in the hut or if I would be fine with sleeping in a hammock, I told them that normally I would sleep in a hammock but these Boys were still eyeing me like crazy. They understood that.

Newt was almost out the Door when I stopped him.

"Wait...uhm so, I'm kinda scared, all alone in here" I admitted, this was not something I wanted to admitt since it made me seem like I was a little scared girl who couldn't defend herself, but it was true, I really was scared. Because of everything what happened today.

Newt looked a little lost "Uhhm, I could send one of the Boys in here-" he started "YOU. I'll take you. You seem to be the nicest one out of these shanks" I tried to include the Glader Language, he chuckled and blushed a little.

"Uhhm okay, if it makes you feel safer."he got some Blankets and a Pillow and made himself a Bed on the Floor.

"Everything will be better tomorrow." Newt tried reassuring me "I doubt it" I mumbled, drifting into sleep. Probably hoping this was all a weird dream and I would just wake up the next Day.


	2. Fight Song

**Hey everyone, here's my the new chapter of my story. I you were waiting for NewtxGrace to happen then you are gonna be lucky, maybe a little too fast, but I couldn't wait. So I hope you like this and please leave a review.**

 **xoxo, Anna.**

* * *

I _was in the halls, searching for my Brother. I saw myself as a little kid - Brown straight hair and brown eyes - yeah that's definatly me._

 _"Hey sweetie, what are you doing in the hallway ?" A blonde Woman came to me and took me by the Hand_

 _"I'm looking for my Brother" I said walking with her_

 _"Oh, I'm sure we'll find him" she smiled at me. So as the little me and the Woman walked, I followed them. But before I found my Brother a white blinding light was appearing in front of me._

"Hey, hey you okay ?" Newt shook me awake, looking concerned.

"Uhhhm, yeah sure" I quickly mumbled.

"I don't think so. You were sweating and crying" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Soooo, you have been watching me ?" he immediatly started mumbling and I stopped him.

"Okay, okay calm down." I said, taking a breath. "I...I had a dream and I...I think it was something from my past" I admitted, he looked at me in shock.

"What was it about ?" he asked, sitting down beside me. I tuked a streak of my Hair behind my ear.

"I was in this Hallway looking for my Brother and then a Woman came, took me by the Hand and promised to find my brother with me." Newt didn't take his Eyes off my Face.

"And ?" he asked. "You shook me awake before I found out more." making sure he know's it's his fault, just to confuse him. What was wrong with me ? Why did I feel like playing mind games with him ? He frowned, that seemed to be his thing.

"Okay, I think we should figure that out later. It's already morning and I'm supposed to give you the tour today." I raised my Eyebrow.

"I thought Alby would do that ?" I asked him, he gave me a smirk.

"What's so wrong with me ?" I wanted to answer when Newt cut me off "No, Alby has some important stuff to do. So he asked me to give you the tour".

"Okay, let's do it" I gave him a fake smile and got up, it was like those times were you didn't want to go to school, because you knew it would be hell. I have no Idea how I knew that school was stupid, but it was the first thing I thought about.

"But let me get dressed first" he raised and Eyebrow.

"You are dressed" he told me. "Yeah but I've got to add some final touches, you know, it's a girl thing" his lips formed an _okay_ , he raised his hands and backed out. I actually just braided my brown hair and tried to look a little more awake.

* * *

After my Tour,I got to try out every Job so in the end I could decide what I could do best.

I quickly sortet out Slicing, Med-Jacks and Builders (Builders simply because I wouldn't get along with Gally).

Remaining was either working in the Fields, in the Kitchen or as a Runner.

I tried working in the Fields with Newt but quickly realized that wasn't something for me either. And you had to be chosen to become a Runner so I went on to the Kitchen, where Frypan showed me his World.

After trying out all the Jobs I got to spend the rest of the Day deciding what to do. I was sitting under a Tree where the other Gladers wouldn't see me that easily, not because I didn't like them or anything - though most of them didn't trust me - but because I needed some Time to think.

I was gone in my thoughts when Newt approached me. "Hey" I sang "Hey Greenie" I rolled my Eyes, he sat down next to me.

"So have you figured out what you want to do yet ?" he asked me.

"Uhhhm, yeah probably Cooking" I smiled "Okay, I'm sure Frypan would like some company." he chuckled,wich made me chuckle too.

"I have a question and it may be a weird one". "Go ahead" he nodded.

"Okay so I have no Idea what my Face looks like, so could you tell me how it looks ?" I explained while hand gesturing. He looked a little lost but eventually spoke.

"Uhhhm sure...you've got brown Hair, brown Eyes annnd uhhm a really cute smile" he told me smiling.

I might have misinterpreted the Situation, but I just leaned in and kissed him. This was my first kiss ever, I assumed, he didn't stop me and everything suddenly felt like a dream.

A dream that all of the sudden ended when Minho came to the Tree.

"Oh my God !" he yelled, grinning like crazy. "I so knew this would happen."

"What do you want, Minho ?" Newt asked with a look of annoydness on his Face, apparently he knew his Friends quirks and was calm enough to not be angry with him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your Makeout Session,but the Bonfire for Greenie over here is about to start" Minho smirked at us and left.

I sighed my eyes. Newt got up and extended his hand, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and took his Hand.

* * *

At the Bonfire there where Boys everywhere, either dancing, talking or trying to win a fight against Gally, wich seemed to be impossible.

I talked with a lot of the Guys that Night and most of them actually seemed to warm up to me, when suddenly another Boy was thrown in front of my Feet by Gally.

"Wanna try, Greenie ?" he asked with a challenging grin.

"You don't have to" Newt reassured me. "No, no, no, let's roll Eyebrow" I said getting up, everyone broke out into silent chuckling". Gally shut them up and continued to talk to me.

"The rules are easy, we fight and you try to get me out of the circle for five seconds. Got it ?" I nodded and so it began.

I walked around in the circle waiting for Gally to attack and he did, he came running to me. I quickly ducked and he flew over my back. He got up and came running to me again, trying to land a punch my face, I dodged it and his Hand landed in the Air, that was my time attack. I quickly jumped into his side and threw him out of the circle.

He got back in before the 5 seconds ended and slapped me across the Face - hard - I stumbled and fell on my Knees, screaming out in Pain. I got up again, I saw Newt trying to cut in, but he was held back by Minho.

"Wait she knows what she's doing trust me" he said with a grin on his Face.

 _Grace_ It suddenly echoed through my head _Grace_ , was _that_ my Name ?

"Wait hold your Horses." I raised my Hands "I...I think I remember my Name ! My Name is Grace ! My Name is Grace !" I yelled, the crowd started cheering out my Name, I turned to Gally, he extended his Hand. "Congrats, that was some good fighting for a Girl." I rolled my Eyes but shook his Hand. Newt nodded in my direction and Minho gave me a smirk.

Everyone suddenly got blurry and I felt blood running in my Mouth. "Bloody Hell !" Newt yelled,catching me as I fell.

"Hey Grace, you okay ?" he said shaking me. I opened my Eyes. Everyone sighed in relief.

"What happened ?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes open. Newt laughed.

"You're a feisty little thing, you know that ?" he asked, kissing my forehead. Everyone stared at us in confusion.

"Oh right. Frypan you owe me." Minho said, turning to the keeper of the Cooks. He let out an annoyed groan. I raised my Eyebrow. He grinned at me again.

"We had a bet. On how long you two shanks would need to get together. I didn't belive it but you really are fast." he said smirking.

"Shut it, shuck-face." I said, picking up some dirt and throwing it at him. "Careful Minho. The Lady has feelings." Alby cut in. I smiled at him.

"Looks like someone's warming up to me." he shook his head, but didn't deny anything.

Newt helped me up and sat me down on a log. "Okay Guys, you can go do you're thing again I think we're good." he ushered them to leave and kneeled down in front of me. He touched my cheek.

"Are you sure you're okay ?" he asked concerned. "Yes, I am tougher than I look. I promise." he nodded.

"So you are Boyfriend now ?" I smirked. "I guess...if you're okay with that ?" he looked at me with puppy eyes.

"You're such a dork. Of course I am." I chuckled and kissed him. "That's bloody great." we smiled at each other.


	3. Blind

**Hey everyone, new Chapter. I really hope you like it. Please review,it would be so much appreciated.**

 **xoxo, Anna.**

* * *

A few Days later, I had settled in quite well. Working with Frypan had been a lot of fun. And now I was actually able to handle most of the Shanks, since they know I can be pretty feisty.

One Day, I was helping out Newt and Zart in the Fields questioning them about how we could get out. They told me they've tried everything and then Newt told me to get some fertilizer, clearly getting annoyed with my questions.

So I walked into the Woods. "Sure I'll get you some fertilizer Newt, anything else ? Since I'm apparently you're maiden" I mumbled, walking around to find what I was searching for.

I already felt like someone was watching me going into the woods, but I quickly put these feelings aside.

I kept walking and suddenly saw one of the Boys standing in front of me _Ben_ , was it ?

"Uhhm, hey. Ben right ? I don't think we've met yet-" I was suddenly thrown to the Ground, I suddenly found myself fighting a crazed Ben.

His eyes were looking weird and he was unnecesarryly agrresiv. He pushed his Thumbs into my wrists and I thought he would really dig into them, I screamed out in pain. I managed to push him off me by hitting him in the Head with an animal skull. He tried to grab my Feet but I kicked him stumbled down a Hill.

I ran out of the Woods screaming for help. Ben jumped on my Back and pushed me down, we fell to the Ground and he punched me in the Face, I groaned and suddenly Ben was yanked off me. Newt, Gally and Alby were holding Ben down and Frypan helped me up. I held my Hand over my Nose, I think he broke it.

"What the hell happened ?" Frypan asked me. "I don't know, I was in the Forest to get some fertilizer and then Ben came and attacked me. Look at his eyes. What's wrong with him ?" I asked, overwhelmed with this situation.

They lifted up Bens Shirt and I saw a wound on his side. He looked unhealthy over all, his skin was grey and like I mentioned his eyes were bloodshot.

"He got stung" Newt noticed. "In the middle of the Day ?" Gally asked, perplexed.

I wanted to find out more about this situation, what stung him ? But Frypan got me to the Med-Jack hut before I could ask. My Nose was bleeding and my Eyes tearing.

* * *

"Ouch !" I yelled at Jeff.

"Do you want me to treat your Nose or not ?" he asked, getting annoyed. I quickly shut up.

"What was that ? What stung Ben ?" I asked Newt, who came into the hut after they locked Ben in the Slammer.

"We call them Grievers," he started "they live in the Maze. Normally they don't come out during the Day." he explained.

"So why today ?" I asked "We don't know" Newt admitted, looking a little defeated.

"Ouch" I whined, pulling my head back a bit.

"Okay Women, you can either let me treat your Nose or walk out with an untreated broken Nose." Jeff said, getting even more annoyed now.

"Hey shank, have some respect !" Newt yelled at Jeff, he laughed under his breath and got back to treating my Nose.

"You're cute" I smiled "You're my Girlfriend. I'll always defend you" he said kissing the back of my Head.

"Awww so cute. But no kissing while I'm working" Jeff said. Newt and me smiled.

"I gotta go. We're having a small gathering to talk about Ben" I grabbed Newt by the Arm. "Wait ! Why was Ben so agressive ? Why did he attack me ? I've never done anything to him" I asked.

"It's not his fault. Once you're stung by a Griever, you can't controle what you're doing anymore. And it's not you fault either" he told me, seeing that I had a guilt driven look in my Eyes.

"What will happen to him ?" I was feeling sorry for Ben, it was not his fault that he was stung and then attacked me. It was the fault of the People who put all of us here. Now I was actually getting mad. I guess these past Days I was more worried about fitting and didn't think about being mad at the People who putus here. How can they just put us in danger like that ?

"We don't know yet" he lied, I heard that in his Voice "I'll see you later, love" he said getting out of the hut.

"Hey Jeff ?" I asked exhausted "Mmmh ?" he asked while focusing on fixing my Nose. "What will they do to him ?" I asked, Jeff took a heavy Breath.

"They'll force him into the Maze" he admitted, still working on my Nose. Suddenly I was wide awake, forgetting all the exhaustion.

"What !?" I yelled "They can't do that !" I got off the Bed and wanted to talk to Newt and the others, but Jeff quickly took my Arm and put me back on the Bed.

"I'm gonna fix you're Nose first. Don't worry I'm almost done" I sighed but let him proceed.

* * *

Once Jeff was done, I ran out of the hut.

I was too late, they had already placed Ben infront of the Maze.

"Hey !" I yelled running towards them "Stop ! You can't just leave him in the Maze to die !" I yelled at the Boys who where preparing to push Ben into the Maze.

"We don't have a choice" Newt told me "He'll die anyway. Or he'll kill one of us" Gally said, he was really starting to piss me off.

"But we can't just kill People, we need to help him" I demanded.

"There is no help for him" Alby told me, I could hear the regret in his Voice.

"Boys !" he ordered to Boys to shove Ben into the Maze, I shook my Head and looked at the scene with a mix of angryness and disappointment on my Face.

I turned around. I walked back to my Tree, covering my ears so I wouldn't hear Ben screaming.

* * *

A few Hours later. After they've shoved Ben into the Maze, I sat under my Tree to think about everything.

By Nightfall I was still sitting there, my Nose was hurting and so was my entire Face. I was exhausted, but didn't dare to think about going to sleep. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Newt sitting down beside me. Only when he shook me I handed me a plate with Frypans famous Roast.

"Here. You need to eat something" he told me, with a lot of concern in his voice. I took the Plate and put it on my lap. But quickly put it next to me with a sigh. I put my Head into my palm and rubbed my Eyes.

"I'm sorry. For not backing you up earlier, but Ben...there was no hope for him. No one that get's stung can be saved. Once it happens it's over." he explained, with regret in his Voice.

"We can't just kill People" I said with a huskily Voice.

"We don't have a choice. Think about it, he could have hurt or killed himself, or one of us. And we can't just put People who were stung into the Slammer until they die." I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, I nodded.

"Maybe you're right." I said, I took the Plate with the Roast back on my lap and started eating, with all the stress today I comepletely blocked out my own needs and smiled at me.

"What ?" I asked smiling back.

"You are the most amazing Woman, I've ever met".

"I am the only Women you've ever met...or remember meeting" I corrected him, he laughed and then kissed me.

"Come on you need to get some sleep." he said helping me up. He gave me a Kiss and then left my hut to get to his. I layed down. I started thinking. So many thoughts were in my Head, but there was one main thought that never left.

 _Having emotions is human. But when it's about survival you might have to put them aside._


	4. It Takes Two

**Okay Guys, I hope you liked these past chapters. Because now I add a new Character in. I hope you like it.**

 **P.s. I own none of these Characters except for Grace and Stephanie.**

 **Actors I added: Grace - Jennie Pappas**

 **Stephanie - Samantha Grecchi**

 **xoxo, Anna.**

* * *

Stephanie's _POV:_

 _I found myself running through the Halls, looking for my Best Friend, Grace._

 _A few Days ago she had disappeared, just like so many Kids had before._

 _Now that Grace was gone, I finally had enough. Okay ! Maybe I wasn't exactly looking for Grace, I was actually running from a few Guards. Like I said, I had enough ! I started sneaking around and was discovered._

 _I ran as fast as I could, blocking out my Legs burning and my exhaustion rising. I had been running up and down these Halls since I was a Kid I knew excatly were I was going, into the Maze. To find my Friend._

 _I ran until I reached a Metal Door, the one were, once a Month, one Boy or Girl had disappeared. I tried to pull the Door open, but it was really heavy. I gathered all of my Strength and opened it._

 _Before I could reach the Box, that always took away the Kids, I was held down by one of the security Guards who finally caught up to me._

 _"Let me go !" I yelled out, trying to shake him off my Back. I kicked him off and slapped him across the Face, he yelped out in Pain._

 _"You little-" he started moving closer "Enough !" someone finally yelled._

 _It was Ava Paige, the Director of this Facility._

 _"I wanna know where Grace is, now !" I demanded, actually being surprised with how courageos that sounded._

 _"That can be aranged," she started "see I was, at first, struggling with my decsion." She told me, while suddenly a Nurse arrived._

 _"What decison ?" I asked completely perplexed._ _"The decision to either send you up there or not."_

 _"Up where ?" I asked, getting angry now._

 _"You'll find out soon enough. And you don't even need to think of telling anyone what happened here, you won't remember it anyway. Doctor, please proceed." she advised the Doctor with a hand gesture. The Doctor had a syringe in his Hands and injected me something, while the Guard was holding me down._

 _I woke up in a Box, because something was shaking me._

 _"Steph ! Steph wake up !" I heard someone yell, still roughly shaking me awake._

 _"Thomas ?" I mumbled. "Yes, it's me c'mon wake up" I groaned, my Head was throbing, my Body sore from all the running._

 _"What the hell where you thinking ?" he asked, almost yelling. "I was thinking, I wan't to save my Best Friend, your Sister ! Since you were never even close to being helpful. This is all your fault !" I yelled, I had known Grace and Thomas before this whole Flare Virus thing started. They were Siblings and together actually a heart and soul. Thomas was working pretty close with WICKED, he was actually one of their favourites._

 _He started rebelling when they sent his Sister away, even though it was his fault that Newt - Grace's Boyfriend and his Best Friend- got send away, and aparently they've had enough now._

 _"Where are we going ?" I asked him. "I have no Idea, all I know is we're moving up" I suddenly felt the injection kicking in as I stumbled backwards, Thomas caught me and put me on the Ground, where I drifted off to sleep._

* * *

It was unbelieveble to me that I had already been in this Glade for a Month, so many things had happened up 'til this point.

Newt and I became a couple, I was a part of the Group now, most of the Boys respected me enough to not mess with me - except for Chuck, who was constantly playing Pranks on everybody, wich is completely understandebale for me. He is the youngest and tries to get more respect from the other Guys, wich didn't really work. He pulled me into too many of his Pranks so far, I had gotten in a lot of trouble because Chuck always made me his scapegoat, he was just to cute to deny him these things, besides I don't want to know what the Boys would do to him if they would find out about the Pranks he played on them. - and actually so much more.

I was working in the Kitchen with Frypan when there was suddenly a shrieking sound echoing through the Glade I quickly covered my Ears, wich seemed to amuse the cook.

"What is that ?" I yelled, trying to be louder than that siren. "It's the Box, Gree- I mean Grace." he smiled. Wait, _the_ Box ? The Box that brought me here a month ago."What does that mean ?"

"You're no longer the Greenie" this excited me, but I actually felt bad for the new Guy...or Girl. I ran outside to the Box. A giant smile on my Face. As I passed, a few Boys congratulated me others still just looked at me like something was wrong with me. I arrived at the Box where Newt and Alby were already waiting for the Box to arrive, wich would take up to 30 Minutes.

"Hi" I sang running towards the two Boys in charge, the third - Minho - running out in the Maze, Newt smiled and gave me a Kiss and Alby shot me his usual cold look. "You excited, love ?" Newt asked looking down at the Doors of the Box.

I nodded, a little too excited "Yup. No more Greenie for me" Newt laughed and I think I even saw Alby smile a bit. By now most of the Boys had gathered to see the new Greenie.

Half an hour later, the Box finally arrived with a shrieking sound. Wich brought back Memories of when I first arrived here, I now felt bad for the new Greenie again, but that's just the way it works.

Newt and Alby walked to the Box and pulled open the Doors, Newt jumped in to take a look at the Greenie. I stood next to Alby looking down, but couldn't see anything because Newt was hovering over them, not moving just a slight bit.

"What is it ?" I yelled down "Newt. Is the Greenie okay ?" Alby yelled after Newt didn't answer me "It's not just one" Newt finally brought out, with a shaking voice.

"What do you mean ?" Alby yelled down, looking a bit horrified. "There are two. A Boy _and_ a Girl" he started "I think she's dead" Newt suddenly jumped back, when the Boy suddenly opened his eyes and let out a quick Breath.

Everyone else was just too shocked to move or talk, there wasn't even mumbeling. The Greenie-Boy stood up and looked around all confused. Alby lightly nudged me into the ribs and motioned for me to help him up.

I gave the Boy one my Hands and Alby gave him his other and we pulled him up. The Greenie stared at me.

"Do I know you ?" he brought out, I shook my Head "I don't know anyone but these Boys. No one knows anything in here, do you remember something ? Your Name maybe ?" I asked him, he shook his Head.

"No, I...you just seem familiar." he said, looking around. I focused back on Newt and the Girl-Greenie, I saw a note in her Hand.

"Newt, what's that in her Hand ?" pointing my Finger at her Hands, he took the Note out of her Hands and read it with a sudden pale Face.

"What is it ?" I asked, no answer "Talk to me !" I yelled, he finally read out the Note "She's the last one, _ever"_ again with a shaking voice. The last one _ever_ ? What does that mean ? Will they let us out ? Will they kill all of us ? I was ripped out of my thoughts when the supposedly dead Greenie suddenly, opened her Eyes wide awake. Everyone jumped back a bit, but not me.

"Grace." She brought out, before fainting again. The other Boys suddenly looked at me, I still looked down in complete schock.

* * *

By Nightfall, the Runners had returned and Alby called in a meeting for the Keepers and me. By now the Med-Jacks had brought the Girl into their Hut and Alby told Chuck to take care of the Boy, wich excited him because Alby seemed to trust him with a task like this.

Every Keeper had gathered to talk about what happened and why the new Girl apparently knew me. I wasn't even really paying attention to what happened, I didn't hear them talk, I only saw their mouths moving. I figured out that Alby said something about a Trial and Gally calling me a Bitch, for wich Newt hit him in the back of his Head.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when I heard Alby yell towards my direction "Hey ! Grace !"

"Yes, what ?!" I yelled back, Alby moved closer now and kneeled down in front of me "Do you know that Girl ?" he no looked deeply into my Eyes.

"I promise, I do not." I said slowly. He sighed and then got back up and walked back to the Keepers. Suddenly someone fastly approached me.

It was Gally who yelled "That little Bitch starts lying when she opens her Mouth !" he raised his Hand and slapped me across the Face, I fell off the log I was sitting on. I felt my Mouth filling with Blood, while the other Keepers held Gally back.

I cupped my one side of my Face with my Hand, tears rising and suddenly spit out blood. Newt came and took my hand away from my Face looking at it to see if there was an injury, he was about to take me to the Med-hut, when I held him back and stood up.

"What is your Problem with me ?!" I yelled at Gally, while Newt steadied me, Gally was still held down by the others "You must know her ! She said your Name ! You're lying ! You're with the Creators !" he yelled at me, while struggeling to free himself from the Keepers.

"I don't even know who I am, you Slinthead !" I yelled, then got out of the Tent to avoid more trouble.

* * *

While walking to my Hut I passed the Greenie, who had recognized me too earlier. Apparently he had enough of Chuck since the Kid was nowhere near him.

I still held my Face because it was stinging so much. "What happened to you ? I heard yelling out of the Hut." he asked me with a concerned look.

"Just some differences between me and one of the Slintheads that still wants me to be gone" I said, when I actually wanted to say _None of your buisiness Greenie, go mind your own_ , but I held that back because I knew it was just the anger I felt about what just happened, he didn't deserve this.

"Slinthead ?" he asked raising an Eyebrow.

"Oh, that's just Glader Slang. You'll learn it." I said with a promising smile. "I'm not sure I really want to" he said, drifting off into thoughts, I laughed.

"I thought the same way," I started "but trust me once you get to know them, you see that most of these Shanks are actually pretty cool" I said smiling, he smiled back and nodded.

"I still feel like I know you." he said, eyeing me. I sighed "Sorry Greenie, even if we knew each other before this...we won't remember." I said. His Face immediatly turned sad, a feeling I knew too well.

Waking up in a Box with no Memories of your past life is not something you get over in a few hours.

"Well, I better get to sleep. I gotta work tomorrow. You better do the same. Goodnight, Greenie." I said, patting him on the back.

"Thomas...my Name is Thomas" he said, correcting me, apparently he got his Name back in the past few hours. "I'm Grace." I said smiling, then walking off to my Hut.


	5. Work It

_I saw my Mom breaking down to the Floor, crying, as the Guards took me and my Brother away._

 _"Mom !" I yelled after her, but it was too late the Guards had taken us out to a Car and shoved us in._

 _I knew that normally my Mom would have never just given us away like this, but since this Virus called "The Flare" broke out everyone was panicking and they told my Mom they would bring us to a safe Place, since we could be helpful to end this._

 _I found myself crying in the Car as my Brother held me._

 _"It's gonna be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."_

* * *

"Grace, Grace wake up !" someone was rudly shaking me awake, ripping me out of my dream.

I needed a few seconds to open my eyes, but I finally saw Newt hovering over me and shaking me.

"Five more minutes" I said turning around, pulling the blanket over my Head. It was fastly ripped away again "Noooo, give me back my blanket" I protested, sitting up.

"Awesome you're up. Let's go, it's already six a.m. and you're giving the new guy the tour today." I raised an Eyebrow "Why me ? Why can't Alby do it ? Or you ?" I asked, wich all of the sudden turned into whining. "We need to figure out what's wrong with the new Girl. Everyone's all rilled up an-"

"And they suspect me to be a Serial Killer, I know." Newt just laughed under his breath. "No, you know that most of the Guys trust you enough to know better." he said, trying to make me feel better.

"Is that why my Face still hurts ?" I asked, pointing at the side of my cheek that was slapped by Gally yesterday. "Gally took it too far, he always does you know that"

"I'm gonna kick him in the Nuts anyway." I said "I know. Now get up, the Day already started." he said, then left the hut. I groaned and got up.

* * *

I walked up to Thomas' hammock to wake him up. "Hey Greenie, wake up it's morning time." he groaned and turned around, ignoring me, we were much alike, to my surprise. I shook him again.

"Hey, get up ! I'm not saying it again !" I said again, my voice firmer this time.

"What time is it ?" he asked, getting up "6 a.m., get up time in the Glade." I smiled, offering him a hand wich he took. "Okay, a few things first. Hi, I'm Grace but you know that already sooo moving on. Until you and the Girl came up, I was the Greenie. I am not anymore so I am enjoying it. I will give you the tour around the Glade today because the Guys in charge are busy with being in charge. Please no questions until the end, I have a lot more things to do today so don't throw me off my Game. Did you get that ?" he looked lost but quickly nodded. "Okay so I know from looking at you, you're probably a year older than me. So I know you're probably thinking "I would never listen to a younger Girl and" blah blah blah, but don't make this harder for me than it already is. Just listen to what I have to say and deal with it." he was looking around the entire time, listening to me.

"There are three rules you need to know. Do your Part, Never harm another Glader and don't go outside the Glade. Got that ? Good." he looked confused "Why not ? What's outside there ?" he asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes

"I said no questions 'til the end, Greenie."

"Okay so, there will be Jobs that you will be trying out and when you're done a Keeper will choose you. That Keeper will be...uhm you know like your Boss at work. You will work for example with either the Track-hoes, the Builders, the Slicers, the Cooks or as a Runner but you have to be chosen for that and that won't happen in your first Month anyway, so don't even bother asking them. Over there is the Homestead and the Forest is back there. I'm pretty sure you've met most of the Boys by now and apparently you've made Friends with Chuck, that's good because trust me that Kid needs some Friends but," I said raising my Finger

"don't think he's always that adorable. I'm pretty sure by now you faced that he can get pretty annoying. He's a jokester, he will use you as his scapegoat as much as possible. Okay moving on, these Guys here won't respect you...at least not now, if you work hard and don't get into fights them, you'll be fine. Today you will be working in the Kitchen, with me and Frypan. So let's go." I said, lightly pulling him with me.

* * *

We arrived in the Kitchen and I could already see Fry in full on working mode, he's gonna need help, because the Boys started gathering for their Breakfast.

"Okay Greenie, you can sit down and eat something and after that I'll show you what you can do." he nodded and sat down on a bench near by.

"Morning Fry." I greeted him "Hey Girl, done with the Tour for the Greenie ?" he asked, not bothering to turn around from his workplace.

"Yeah, he's working with us today." again he did not turn around "Any news on the Girl ?" I asked, the thought about the Girl knowing me made me shiver.

"Nope, she's still out cold." he said, again, not turning around "Okay, how long have you been working ? Did you have anything to eat at all ?" he shook his head, I sighed.

"You're gonna work yourself to death. Go sit down and eat something, I'll handle this." he finally turned around, with a face that literally looked like I am his Mom and right now I'm totally embarresing him infront of his Friends "I'm not accepting a no." I said, with a demanding voice. He rolled his eyes, sighed but finally did what I said. He sat down next to Thomas and left me in charge.

A few Minutes later, I found myself in the Kitchen giving out food and then there were around 30 Boys yelling at me, to speed up. Fry and Thomas just sat there laughing at me. I've had enough now, after the probably 50th time of someone yelling 'Hurry up !' and 'I want my Food !' towards me, I finally broke.

"Okay !," I yelled. Suddenly it got quiet, the Boys stared at me now. "We can do this one way or another ! One way is, you stand in line and wait for your Food. And the other way is, I'm throwing all of you out and you get to work hungry." the boys stared at me in awe, but reluctantly placed themselves in an ordered line and waited for their food.

"Good that. And now shush up and wait for your Food."

* * *

After the Boys finally headed out to do their work, I showed Thomas around and showed him his work for this day.

"You're gonna be cleaning mostly, Cooking is more of Frypans thing and sometimes I'm allowed to," I explained to him, his gaze never shifting off me.

"Here's your Stuff," I handed him some rags and a bucket full of water.

"You can start with the Pots." I smiled and then sat down next to Fry.

"Soooo, how was being a Mom today ?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Uccchhh, I should have never given Birth to you Guys" I said laughing "Be glad, you had 30 Babys and still have a smokin' hot Body." he said laughing "Thank you, Mama's proud of you." I said, pinching his cheeks. "Ouch" he complained.

"Awww look at our little helper." I said looking over at Thomas, who just accidently dropped a few pots. Fry and I burst out into laughter, but stopped when Thomas looked at us a little helpless. Fry and I, we both exchanged looks and got up to help Thomas.

* * *

By the evening everything looked a bit brighter, as I said it _looked_ brighter.

Thomas had done some good work today. I sat down at my Tree and closed my eyes for a bit. Suddenly I heard a noise coming closer, someone fastly approaching me, out reflex, and being afraid that someone would slap me again, I raised my fist and punched the Person approaching me in the Gut. He broke down, groaning and winding. It turned out to be Newt.

"Oh my God! I am so so sorry!" I quickly apologized helping him sit. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." he whispered, his voice cracking. We sat down against the Tree.

"You can't be jumping out on me like that. In the course of the last month, I've been slapped twice and attacked once. Now I'm gonna go full on Ninja-Mode on everyone approaching me in a weird way." I tried defending myself.

"No don't worry. It's okay. I'm sorry, I should have known better." "Oh, so much excitment these past days. I think I need a vacation." Newt laughed at that comment.

"I think we all do," he said laughing "So how has the Tour for the Greenie been for you ?" he added. "Actually pretty good. He's been working his butt of today. His Name's Thomas by the way...the only thing that is weirding me out is, that he is constantly eyeing me" Newt frowned.

"Should I be worried ?" he asked, with a hint of jealousy. I giggled "Oh please, you're the only Shank I want" I purred.

"Sounds good to me." he said, then kissed me. It felt like the first time in days that we had a moment for ourselves. A moment that was quickly interruted, when Winston came running in. He was out of breath and held his chest for a few seconds, you could clearly see why he wasn't a runner.

"What is it, Winston ?" I asked, getting a little annoyed. Everytime Newt and I are having a Moment, we get interrupted by a new crisis situation or one of the Boys.

"The Girl," he started, catching his breath "She woke up." he finally brought out.

"What ?" Newt asked him in disbelive and curiosity. "Just come with me." he said running to the Med-Jack hut. We quickly followed.

* * *

I heard rumbling and shouting in the hut. Newt and I stormed in. I quickly ducked because something was thrown in my direction. It was the Girl-Greenie who started to throw things at everyone, she must be scared. A feeling that I and the other Boys knew to well.

"Woah, calm down Greenie !" Jeff yelled "My Name is Stephanie !" she yelled back, not stopping throwing things in our direction.

"Okay Stephanie, please stop. We can help you...uhm, uhm, oh it's me Grace." I finally yelled, she finally stopped but still not moved from the spot in the Corner she had been backing into.

"There's no reason to go full on Panda-Mode on us" Winston said in a calm voice "What ?" she snapped "What does that even mean?" she asked totally helpless now.

"Okay Guys, could you give us a Minute ?" They nodded and then walked out. I gestured for Stephanie to sit down wich she did and I sat down next to her.

"Okay, here's the thing. I don't know you and I don't know how you know me. So can you help me out ?" I asked looking just as helpless as she did. "I only remember you, not were I know you from or how we know each other. I' completely clueless right now." she admitted, sighing.

"That's okay. At least you know your Name," I gave her the warmest smile I could bring up in that situation, she still looked like she was about to cry.

"Okay, come on. I'll take you to my hut and you can sleep there for tonight. Tomorrow you will be given a tour around the Glade," she looked at me in confused, once again.

"Don't worry, I don't know who will give you the tour tomorrow. It could be Alby who is like our leader, Newt his second-in-command annnd my Boyfriend so stay away, sorry just putting it out there or me again. I already gave your travelling companion his tour. So tomorrow someone will explain all of the terms and your jobs around here and the rules, don't worry there are just three of them." she smiled at me and then nodded.

"Come on, let's go."


	6. Hello Trouble

Once I was done giving Stephanie the Tour, it was her turn to ask questions. I knew she had a lot, just like every Glader that had arrived before her. Though, she seemed to be a lot calmer _at first._

"So, there are only Boys here ?" she asked in disbelieve.

"And me. And now you too." I explained, smiling, trying to make her feel comfortable. It didn't seem to work, it only made her stress out more.

"And you've never thought about staying a Night in the Maze, to find out more ? There's no way that you can get all of this done 'til sundown." she probably thought we were Idiots.

"Honey, others did stay out in the Maze. And guess what, they didn't survive the Night," she widened her Eyes, her Breath started getting a lot faster and I could see the sweat appearing on her forehead. I lightly touched her Arm "Don't worry, that's why the Doors close at Night. The Grievers can't get in." I felt like shit, this was basically the worst thing I could have done it this Situation. Just a few Minutes ago, I told this Girl about the Grievers and now I'm scaring her with Horror Storys about them. Still, the sad truth is: that it is the truth. _This is your life now_ I thought _There's no going back._

"No, I can't do this. I'm sorry...I...I just...I can't do this." she looked me deeply in the Eyes, she started shifting on her Feet. I knew what she was about to do. And all together: It would be a _dumb_ move. But it was too late for me to stop her. She turned on her Heel and started running into the _maze_.

Before I realized it, my Feet started moving. Running after her, _stupid shank,_ why did she have to do this ? She only woke up from her Beauty Slumber last Night and she's already causing trouble.

She quickly entered the Maze. She could have probably been a Runner, but after this there's no chance in hell that Minho will accept her as one. Hell, she might get banned. She broke one of our main Rules.

And here I am, not a bit better. Running after her even though I should've just let her go, maybe Minho would have found her and dragged her back into the Glade. And still, I couldn't stop moving. _What's wrong with me ?_ I thought _You don't even know her and now you're running after that Slinthead ? You're just as stupid as she is !_ And still, my thoughts didn't stop me.

I could hear the sounds of the Gladers, yelling after us. But I completely blocked them out. All I did was run, run like hell to get that stupid Greenbean back here.

You could clearly see that I wasn't made to be a runner. I've already started panting after the first few turns. _Gosh, this is so pathetic_ I thought. That Girl was faster than lightning. She was _gone !_ I have no idea where the hell she went. Where did she suddenly go ?

* * *

I had been out in the Maze for hours now. Trying to find Stephanie or at least Minho. I even took the risk of getting punished. I knew I would get punished. I broke one of our main rules !

After runing and running for hours, I finally broke down on the floor. Panting like crazy, trying to catch my breath. After getting rid of that feeling of throwing up, I stood up and looked around.

Nothing but Maze. Giant stone walls covered with vines. There's no way I would be back before the walls close. I would die out of here. Just because of the stupid shank that was nowhere to be found.

I felt like breaking down in tears. Just curl up, cry and wait for the Grievers to come and get me. But after standing for a few Minutes, I thought to myself _No ! You're stronger than that ! Get you're ass outta here ! No one will come and help you. This is on you. No, Run ! Run back and find you're way out before the damn walls close !_

And so I began running. Running like hell to find my way out. I ran and ran. The constant overwhelming feeling of fear weighing on my soul. Fear that I wouldn't make it out. Fear that the Grievers would kill me. Fear that I would never see Newt again. Or Frypan. Minho. Chuck. Hell, everyone of these shanks. I don't have any brothers, not that I could remember. But now I've gained like 30. Some of them sweethearts others the grumpyness in person. But all of them Family. I would not give that up.

At some point I finally discovered vines on the Ground. Vines that I had been putting there, a trick that I'd learned from Minho. I saw the light, a possible way out. But the moment I gained hope was immediatly crushed, when I heard the bone shattering sound of the closing walls. I looked up the Sky, it was evening. The Doors were closing. I ran and turned around a corner and finally saw it. The _Glade._

I saw some of the Gladers waiting for me. Newt turned around he was about to walk away when Chuck spotted me. He yelled after Newt and he came running back, a shimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Run, Girl ! Come on !" that was Minho, who obviously had arrived on time. Like runners did that.

My mind kicked back in, I started running. Running for my life the doors were halfway closed. Gladers were yelling. My life was passing by in slow-mo.

When I had finally arrived at the Doors, it was too late. I came to a stop before hitting the wall. "No !" I yelled "No, no, no, no !" I started hitting the wall "Why is this happening ? God damnit !"

I turned around and slid down the wall. Both hands on my face. This was it. Everything was over. They wouldn't come searching for me. They'd think I'm dead. I didn't want to die like that. Not knowing who I really am. I got up, trying to find a spot to hide. Pathetic, I know.

* * *

I'd found a little hiding spot. But kept my eyes open all the time. There was no chance in hell that I would go to sleep. I'd already heard the Grievers roaming around the Maze. Heard the horrible sounds. The sound of metall scraping over the floor. The klicking. The sound they made when they were looking for something. It made me shiver.

I had a lot of feelings that Night. Fear, fear that the Grievers would get and kill me. Anger, anger because I followed her out here. Anger, again anger because she ran outta here in the first place. Sadness, fearing that I would never see Newt again. Never look into these brown eyes again. See his warm smile. Feel him hold me. That's all I wanted right now. I just wanted him to hold me and tell me everything is gonna be okay. So cliche, I know. But that's just all I wanted right now.

I suddenly felt a shiver running down my spine. I heard the scraping and klicking sounds get closer, _dangerously close._ My breath started getting a lot faster. But once the noises came too close I reminded my self to hold my breath. So I sat in my little hiding spot. Holding my breath. Not daring to move. Fear rising. Sweating like crazy. I fealt my heart racing.

I thought for a little bit. _What if I just make a run for it ?_ I thought _If I can make it to the doors and hide close to them, I might be able to survive the Night._ After shaking off the fear. Argumenting with myself. I finally got my ass off the Ground. And started running. Hoping the Grievers wouldn't see me.

But as usual my hopes were destroyed. I suddenly came face to face with a Griever. Just seeing it made me want to throw up. It looked like a disgusting metall spider with slime drooling down from it's entire Body. I felt a shiver again.

I looked around, trying to find a Weapon. The Griever was moving closer. My fear was growing bigger. But so was my will to survive. I finally found a speer lying on the floor. I ran and picked it up, the Griever following. I held the Speer in my hand and threatened the Griever with it. It obviously didn't care still moving closer.

After debating it. I finally threw the speer, hoping it would hit the Griever. It did. But it didn't kill it. It only made it angrier. It let out a high pitched screech and ran towards me. It's spikes extending. I ran but suddenly felt a quick pain on my side. I ignored it and ran for my life.

* * *

After running and running without looking back. The Griever finally lost me. I ran and saw my vines. A shimmer of hope appeared on my mind. It could work. I could make it.

The Sun was rising again and finally I found the Doors. Then I heard this familiar sound that usually made me shiver to the core but now, now it sounds like hope, hope to survive and proudness. I was proud of myself. I made it through the night. I am the first Person to survive a night in the Maze !

The Doors opened slowly. I was dreading to see the Glade again. Wich surprised me a lot. But after this Night I was glad to get out of here. I survived. And suddenly I felt the sting again.

I looked down my side and saw it...I was stung ! So that means I wouldn't survive after all. I felt a sharp pain in my head and sank down on my knees, releasing a percing scream of pain.

I layed on my back and was winding around. In the distance I heard one of the Gladers scream for Newt, telling him I'm alive. I suddenly felt one of the Boys grabbing my waist and putting me over his Shoulder. He quickly brought me back to Glade and put me on the Gras.

"She's been stung." I couldn't make out who said it, but I found out it was Minho who got me out.

"Get the Med-Jacks !" Newt yelled at the Gladers and then turned his focus back on me. He hovered over me "What were you thinking ?!" He yelled, worriedness but also happinessin his voice.

"I...was..I was t-trying to save the stupid Greenie-Shank!" I yelled back.

"Well don't worry Mulan. I found her yesterday, brought her back here. She's in the Slammer." Minho told me. I guess a little part of me knew she must've somehow made it back to the Glade.

"Mulan ? I like it. What should I call you ? Life saver ? Angel ? No I got it. Dimples." I said grinning. He shook his head but smiled back.

I groaned in pain. I tried to catch a breath. I trembled and Newt was holding on to me. In the distance I heard him say "It's all gonna be okay". I reapeated his words but only mumbled them. I felt my eyes rolling to the back of my head. Still mumbling the words.

And then - Lights out.


	7. Get It Together

**Hey Guys, here's my new chapter. This is the longest chapter in this entire story. Simply because it's a flashback. In this you'll find out more about the real Names of everyone, about their time there, their titles and a new Character.**

 **dum, dum, dum, dum, du-du, du, du dum, dum dum dum...sorry I got sidetracked xD Yeah this character may or may not be based on me.**

 **Btw. I am terrible at making up Names, so I'm really sorry if you don't like them. Anywaaaays, I hope you have fun diving into the past of Grace and the others and Please review. That would be so awesome of you.**

 **And also if you didn't know (if you haven't read the Books) and wonder who Siggy is, that's Frypans real Name.**

 **xoxo, Anna.**

* * *

 _Once we arrived at the Facility, we were immediatly put trough some Tests. After those were done, they gave us a Room and some clothes and then ledus into the dining hall, where all of the other kids were._

 _I sat down with my Brother, at a Table a little further from the others. I stared down at my Food when two Boys came sitting down with us. One of them was an Asian looking Boy, who was pretty smiley and the other one was a blonde boy, who looked really dreamy._

 _"Hey, I'm Justin and this is my Friend Alex." the Asain Kid introduced himself and his Friend, he just smiled at me._

 _"I'm Noah. This is my Sister, Penny." my Brother pointed at me and I awkwardly smiled at the two of them._

 _"Great name, girl." that was probably the nicest thing anyone in this building had said to me, up to this point. "Thanks" I said, a big grin on my face. That's when Justins Friend finally said something._

 _"Did they give you new Names too ?" I heard out a strong british accent, wich only made him hotter. I nodded, I sat in a medical room, when a doctor came in and told me my new Name was Grace._

 _"They named me Newt, after Isaac Newton." the boy continued. "I'm now Minho, I don't think I am named after anyone famous though." Justin or Minho said. "I was named Thomas after Thomas Edison." my Brother now cut in. "And now I am Grace, after Grace Kelly." I finally said. They told me I would get punished if I ever use my real Name again._

 _"Hey Noah, I'm worried about Olivia." my best Friend Olivia had arrived here with us, but I hadn't seen her since the tests started. Maybe I was just over reacting, maybe her test just took longer, but I couldn't shake off this bad feeling._

 _"Don't worry, she'll be here." since I can remember, my brother had always cheered me up when I was feeling down. He knew how to bright up a situation. "Don't worry, my tests took longer too and I met a Girl who told me her Name was O, could that be her ?" Alex asked, a shimmer of hope, because yes Olivia always called herself O, it's her Nickname._

 _"Yes, that's her. Do you know if she was done with her tests ?" he shook his head. At least I knew she was here. "Okay, I guess she'll be here soon." with a fake smile on my Face, I turned back to my Food._

 _When I suddenly felt a presence sitting next down to me. I looked to my side and faced O. I hugged her and she laughed. I saw the others smiling at the scene. With her there were three more People sitting down at our table._

 _"O, you're back." I finally released her from the hug. "Nu-uh, it's Stephanie now." she said, raising a finger. "You too ?" she nodded. We all introduced our new Names to her and she laughed at some of them._

 _"So who are your Friends ?" Justin finally asked O. "They have Mouths, right ? Why don't you ask them ?" Minho backed away, raising his hands "Woho, she's got some sass goin' on."_

 _"Perfect match for you." Alex seemed to know him longer, since he knew that apparently Justin was sassy too. Justin rolled his eyes at him and turned back to the other People sitting at the Table._

 _"So, mind to introduce yourself ?" he asked them. They were three People, one of them a dark skinned boy, he looked really friendly. Then there was another boy, he was skinny had brown hair and wasn't that much of a smiler wich made him the exact opposite of the Girl next to him. She looked about 16, she had a build like me, a little small and a little chubby but not that much. She had brown hair that went down to about her chin and a beautiful smile._

 _"I'm Siggy." the friendly looking boy introduced himself first. "Aris." the quiet one said "I'm Prue, uhhhm I mean Ellie." she quickly corrected herself, apparently the two boys didn't have a problem with using their new names much different than Prue. Prue and Alex kept on smiling in each others direction._

 _"You Guys a couple ?" O asked them, it was obvious that the two had some kind of relationship. "No, he's just my Brother." Prue told us. We all just nodded. I wonder if there are more Siblings here._

* * *

 _A few Months later_

 _Justin and O quickly became a couple, as Alex had predicted. Alex wasn't really witnessing the major crush I had on him, everyone else did. Our little Group hung out alot, the times I've spent with them actually made me forget about this hell we were living in._

 _Over the Months our Group of eight has gotten bigger. A few more Boys joined in and two more Girls. Alby was one of the Boys, he was a muscular dark skinned boy and really silent and grumpy, still a great Friend and older than all of us. Another Boy was Gally, he was straight up a dick there's not much more to say about him. Then there also were Chuck, Winston, Zart, Clint, Jeff and the two Girls Rachel and Teresa._

 _Teresa and Thomas bonded over the months, they became WCKD's favourites and they often stayed by themselves. Wich made me sad sometimes, I felt like he was getting further and further away from me. But being together with the others made it a little better. Fry and I actually ended up being Best Friends._

 _Justin, who now embraced being Minho just like everyone else, but me and Prue, in the facility embraced their new Names, was actually a great Runner. We would to track races, he always outran me. I was better at shooting. Arrows or Guns didn't matter, I was good at that. Also at throwing speers._

 _Siggy was always awesome at cooking - wich was why we started calling him Frypan, he would always secretly work in the Kitchen until the cooks came and threw him out, Winston at slicing things, Gally at building, Clint and Jeff at medical stuff. Alby was like our leader. Chuck sadly never really fit in anywhere. Just like Prue. They were still amazing People to be around and had Hearts made out of Gold._

 _Prue always encouraged her Brother to do things. And now she encouraged him to finally talk to me. Wich I at one side hated her , because it was so embarassing, but on the other side loved her for, becuase I would have never been able to talk to him myself._

 _Out in the distance I heard her say "Go over and talk to her you moron." and then she slightly slapped him in the head. He took her advise and came over. I quickly tried to make myself look good._

 _"Alex, hi!" I said, almost yelling "Shhh, do you want to get punished." he warned me. I didn't believe in these new names they gave us, it was nonsense to me, why couldn't we just keep our Names. I rolled my eyes at him._

 _"Okay, then one more time. Newt, hi!" he laughed, I smiled back. "Wanna go for a walk ?" he turned around and gestured to the hallway, I laughed "Sure."_

* * *

 _We walked around the hallways, just talking the hours away. We've talked about our pasts and about our time here. "Are you sure we're really something special and that we can help end this, do you belive any of this Bullshit their telling us ?" I asked him. I've always questioned their ways of doing things._

 _"Do you ?" it's like he was avoiding answering this question. "Well we've been here for Months and so far everything they've done to us are stupid tests and watching us run or shoot or just watching us at all. I mean I get this wouldn't be over fast but we've done nothing interesting so far." it just didn't make sense to me. Were we tested for something bigger ? What would they do to us ?_

 _"I'm just glad I got to meet you." Alex admitted taking my Arm. I smiled. "Me too, you always make me smile." we smiled at each other, he leaned in closer and kissed me. This was my first kiss ever and I loved it. It was a dream, the world around us slowed down and in this moment there was no one but the two of us._

 _Until Justin came running in to get us. "Wooooh !" we broke apart hitting each other in the head. "Ouch !" I complained "Damnit, Justin !" both of the Boys shushed me up, luckily there was no one else around to hear it._

 _"Whatever, I knew this would happen. You two are coming with me." he dragged us with him. He dragged us into the cafeteria, where everyone stared at us in confusion. Justin climbed up the Table and put his hands around his mouths._

 _"Everyone listen up ! my fellow friends and People I barely know," he started announcing, I tried to drag him off the Table but he swatted my hands away. "It finally happened ! The one thing we thought would never happen, now finally did ! Fry, you owe me." everyone suddenly started cheering, Justin got off the table and Fry punched him in the Arm._

 _"You had a bet on how long it would take us to kiss ?" they both nodded, Justin an overly exited nodding and Fry a really annoyed one. I rolled my eyes. Alex took my chin and turned my Face to his "Just forget about them, love." and with that he gave me another kiss._

* * *

 _Another Month later_

 _We were alarmed. A month ago, Alby and Prue had disappeared, they were gone just over Night. We asked the People from WCKD, but they told us they were off to another Facility and told us to never ask about them again._

 _Alex stormed out of the Room, raging after another attempt of asking them about Prue and Alby. I tried to keep up with him, he ran into his Room. I followed him. He was throwing things around the Room._

 _"Okay, okay, enough." I took him by the the arms and we sat down on the bed. "What if I never see her again ? I can't live like that. I promised my Mom I would always take care of her and now she's just gone." I nodded "I know, I would feel the same way if it would have been Noah. Damnit for all that I know Noah could be next." I sighed, tears running down my face. Alex quickly wiped them away._

 _"We'll find them, I promise. And if I have to-" I was cut off by the sound of the doors, when a few Guards came in and ripped Alex off the Bed. They tased him when he tried to fight them off._

 _"Alex !" they tased me now, shit I had forgot not to use his real name. "Hey, don't hurt her." I heard my Brother yell. "Noah, thank god. Tell them to stop." he looked at me, 'Sorry' basically written in his eyes. I shook my head._

 _"I thought you would be the last one to do this. Teresa maybe, but not you." I attacked the guards and ended up getting tased again. This time directly in the neck. I passed out._

 _I woke up and saw Justin hovering over me. "Thank god. You're alive." he put a wet cloth on my forhead. O was standing right next to him, concern in her eyes._

 _"Alex, we need to find him." I mumbled, trying to stand. "Easy there Mulan, it's too late. He's gone. They also took another Girl." my life passed by in slow motion. He was gone. Black dotts appeared, I was about to pass out when Justin shook me._

 _"Okay calm down. We'll find out more about it. But not now. You need rest." I layed back down and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

 _Three years later_

 _The People around me have disappeared for years now. They took Justin just a Month after they took Alex. Fry, Winston, Gally, Chuck,Clint ,Jeff, Zart. All of them were gone. And so many more. Everytime, a Boy and a Girl._

 _I got lonely. The only kids left now were Noah, Teresa, O, Aris, Rachel and me. After Prues disappearence we were left with a devestated Aris, hell he was even sadder and even more quiet than before. They really did have feelings for each other, more than friendly ones...a lot more. His connetction with Rachel seemed to help him though._

 _The Days, stayed the same over the years. Waking up, getting tested, eating, going to sleep. A life that no Teenager should be going through. As much as I hate to admitt it, I'd rather be sitting in School right now, complaining about my Parents and then about School. I wanted to be with Alex. I wanted my Friends back, my Brother. I stopped talking to him after Alex was gone, he tried making it up to me several times, but there was no making up for this one._

 _I wanted to test my limits, get into fights with my Parents._ _I wanted to live a normal life, damn it. I wanted to be Penny again. Because now, there was no Penny, there was only Grace. There was no Alex, Justin, Prue or Noah only Newt, Minho, Ellie and Thomas. Life had gone to hell._

 _I started snooping around a lot more and so it happened that one day I finally managed to break into the office of WCKD's scientists. I looked around, trying to find any Proof that we were actually some kind of help in their oh so special plan to save humanity._

 _There was nothing, or at least nothing that I found or understood. Nothing but some Files. All of them had our Names on them. Apart from the Name changings they all said the same thing:_

 **GROUP A, SUBJECT A2**

 **NAME: THOMAS**

 **TITLE: TO BE KILLED BY GROUP B**

 **STATUS: ALIVE**

 **GROUP A, SUBJECT A5**

 **NAME: NEWT**

 **TITLE: THE GLUE**

 **STATUS: ALIVE**

 **GROUP A, SUBJECT A7**

 **NAME: MINHO**

 **TITLE: THE LEADER**

 **STATUS: ALIVE**

 **GROUP A, SUBJECT A1**

 **NAME: TERESA AGNES**

 **TITLE: THE BETRAYER**

 **STATUS: ALIVE**

 **GROUP A, SUBJECT A10**

 **NAME: SIGGY**

 **TITLE: THE FRIEND**

 **STATUS: ALIVE**

 **GROUP A, SUBJECT A3**

 **NAME: GRACE**

 **TITLE: THE COURAGEOUS**

 **STATUS: ALIVE**

 **GROUP A, SUBJECT A4**

 **NAME: STEPHANIE**

 **TITLE: THE HOPE**

 **STATUS: ALIVE**

 **GROUP B, SUBJECT B1**

 **NAME: ARIS JONES**

 **TITLE: THE PARTNER**

 **STATUS: ALIVE**

 **GROUP B, SUBJECT B5**

 **NAME: ELLIE**

 **TITLE: THE LIGHT**

 **STATUS: ALIVE**

 _I didn't get to read more of them, since the guards caught me, but I knew the most important thing now. They were alive ! All of them._

 _"Come on Boys, go ahead. Shoot me, I know everything I need to." I had a giant grin on my face, even though I looked forward to being killed. "Why kill you ?" a female voice suddenly cut in, once she stepped forward I saw her, Ava Paige. The Director of WCKD. Her sidekick Janson, or Ratman as we like to call him, by her side._

 _"You're the next one." I raised an eyebrow before realising what she meant. "Ohhhh, I get it. It's my time to disappear." you could probably see 'sarcastic' written on my forehead._

 _"Yes and you'll be reunited with you're Friends...with Alex." Ava continued. I listened up now. "Too bad you won't remember them." Ratman said, a shit eating grin on his face now._

 _I wanted to say something when I was suddenly tased. Everything went black._

* * *

"Guys ! I think she's waking up." I slowly opened my eyes, I couldn't make up who was currently talking. My Head was hurting like crazy. So were all of my limbs. My throat was sore, so was my mouth. I groaned, trying to stand up.

"Easy there, Mulan. You really are a feisty one, you just woke up from a coma and already want to jump around again ?" that was clearly Minho, or Justin, I remembered. We all used to have different Names. Newt has a Sister. Thomas is my Brother, Stephanie my Best Friend and Newt my Boyfriend.

But where were Ellie, Rachel and Aris ? I deffinatly never saw them here. Oh right the Files were titled **GROUP A** and **GROUP B**.

That was about all I remembered though. Nothing about the World outside of WCKD. Nothing about my Family. Nothing that can get us out of here. Except for one thing. Something about a Code.

"Oh my God, you're alive !" Newt came and kissed me. "Yeah I am. Why wouldn't I be ?" I tried to play down the situation. But Newt, Minho and Alby weren't playing that game.

"Are you out of your mind ?" our Leader stood up. _Leader,_ I snorted on the inside. Wich one was our leader ? Since apparently soon Alby and Minho will be fighting for that title.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down, I have a massive headache." Minho shook his head. Newt looked angry and so did Alby. "Okay. I'm sorry if that's what you want to hear. I'm gladly taking on my punishment." I reached out my Arms. "Take me into custody, sir."

"Slim it. You're such a stupid shuck-face." he came closer. I put my hand on my heart "That hurt, sugar bear." he stood up and walked around the room. "How can you be joking right now ?" Newt stood up too. "I'm not joking. Minho saved my best friend, I'm alive and now I remember things from our past. Everyone wins." I smiled. They all looked at me, "Schock" written in their eyes.

"You remember your Past ?" Minho asked, breaking the silence between all of us. "Not my past, sadly. But our past, at least some of it. Most of it is fading away already fading. But yes, I do remember things from our past, Justin." I grinned "Come again ?" he looked done, like 100% DONE.

"We have a lot to talk about, honey."


	8. Break Stuff

**Hey everyone, here's my new chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you like this one. I just want to say how thankful I am for all of the favs and follows, I really am. You Guys rock, thank you so so much. I love all of you.**

 **Don't forget, Reviews are always welcome.**

 **xoxo, Anna.**

Alby immediatly called in a Gathering for everyone. Most of the Boys seemed to be relieved to know that...you know, I'm not dead. Gally gave me his usual pissed of look, the other Keepers - Zart, Winston and Clint - looked at me, a little shocked and frightened but also wanting to know what the hell was going on. Fry sat beside me, he was the one that wasn't _as_ scared and confused as the others. But he wasn't completely chilled either.

"Okay, settle down everyone !" Alby yelled to shush the crowd "As you all can see Grace is up and has something to tell us," he nodded to me "Go ahead, Grace." he sat back down and all eyes were on me. I hesitated, not knowing wether they would believe me or declare me crazy and banish me. A few seconds later I started talking, I saw Thomas, or Noah, in the crowd. It was unbelievable to me that he was my brother and Stephanie, O, next to him.

"Well...I don't remember much," I said after taking a long breath "most of it is fading away already...but here's what I remember," so I went on and told them about our real Names, the time in the facility, the tests, our titles, how we got here and...the code. I left out things like the fact that Newt has, or maybe had, a sister. That Thomas is my brother, Steph my best Friend, Minho her boyfriend and Newt being mine. Also Group B, I didn't want to freak them out.

"Wait, so _I'm_ suddenly "the leader" ?" Minho asked after I finished. "And Newt's "the Glue", Steph "the Hope", Frypan "the Friend" and I'm "the Courageous." I sighed, shaking my head. "I don't know...I'm sure we all have titles, but those were the only ones I got to read in time. And I literally have no freaking idea what the hell they mean."

"What about that bloody code ?" Newt spoke up. I sighed, my head hurt. "I don't know hun." I was rubbing my temples by now "Okay, if that's everything you know then we should talk about your punishment now." right, I broke our main rule. The crowd suddenly started argumenting, some of them standing up for me, others agreeing with Alby. About 5 minutes later Alby's had enough.

"Hey, everyone ! Slim it ! This is unbelievable ! The Keepers will decide and that's the end of the story. Zart, your turn." Alby sat down, still scowling. "Well, I think we can't just let People do whatever they want around here, Grace clearly broke one of our main rules, but on the other hand she was just trying to save the Greenbean that ran into the Maze..." I looked over to Stephanie, who's head was red like a tomato. Since everyone stared at her. She must have been really embarrassed by this.

Before Zart could finish, Gally interrupted him, "That's not her job though, she's not a Runner ! She could have easily gotten the others killed, or the Greenie or herself ! She needs to be punished," He was really going on my nerves. That's basically all I have to say about him now. "Shut it, you bloody shank." Newt cut in, making the keeper of the builders roll his eyes but quiet eventually. Newt smiled at me. There's the boy I remembered. I tiredly smiled back at him.

"Zart, do you have any recommendations ?" Alby asked, when Gally was finally quiet. The Boy shook his head, not knowing what to say, and sat back down.

"Okay, moving on. Frypan." the cook, stood up smiling at me. "I think this is just stupid. Grace went in there to _save_ a fellow Gladers life, not to kill her or any of us. And now we're sitting here, deciding on how to punish her. We should be thankful."

"So what are you suggesting ?" our Leader asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We make her the Keeper of the Runners." he grinned as everone broke out into mass hysteria again, Alby shut them up after about 5 minutes again.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gally yelled, for once I actually agreed with him.

"What's wrong with you man ?" I asked.

"Gally, Grace. I swear if I hear one more word out of your Mouth before it's your turn to speak, I will throw you into the Maze myself and you can spend a night with the Griewers. Have I made myself clear ?" Gally and I both nodded. "Okay Fry, considering it." I was about to say something, when I just decided to let it go. There was no way that they would make the keeper of the runners.

"Okay, Winston. Your next." the boy had no clear emotions on his face. "I'm sorry Grace but, punishment. Alby, you're always the one talking about sticking to rules. She broke one of our main rules. Not punishing her, that just doesn't seem fair."

"What kind of punishment ?" Alby asked, writing everything down.

"A week in the slammer. Only on bread and water." Gally started clapping, Newt shot him a glare and he sat back down and it went quiet again. I know that they may think a week in the slammer only on bread and water would break me down. But I survived worse, I know that now. I was just happy no one suggested to banish me yet.

The Keepers went on talking, some agreeing with Winston, others with Frypan. When they were finished, there was only Gally, Minho and Newt left. Alby decided to decide later on. Gally smirked, I glared at him.

"I don't like her. Or those two that came up after her," I rolled my eyes "We get it boy" I said, Alby shot me a look so I went quiet again. "She's constantly causing trouble and always seems to get away with it just because she and your second-in command are sweethearts." Newt rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the same time. This was just childish now. I didn't understand why he couldn't just state his suggestion for a punishment and sit back down.

"Gally. Newts descisions are always for the good of us. And even if he would try to get Grace out of punishments, it wouldn't work. I'm not gonna let that happen. Just state your suggestion so we can get this over with" he let the boy continue, he rolled his eyes but did so.

"Slammer for a Month. Only on bread and water." I almost broke out into laughter, but luckily held it back. I didn't want to make Alby angry, I have bigger problems then that.

"Okay, writing it down. Newt!" Newt stood up, looking at me and then back to the others. "I'm not keeping Grace from punishments at all. And I think it's childish that I have to say something like that. I suggest we put her in the slammer for a _day_ , put her in there for a Month ? That's just non-sense. And then tomorrow we make her a runner for the day."

"Has anyone considered that I might not want to become a runner ?" I asked, getting annoyed with them deciding about my fate. Alby ignored me and went on "Okay, I'm writing that down. So last but not least, Minho. Your turn." Minho stood up, clearly annoyed with this situation.

"Grace broke one of our main rules. That's a fact we clearly know now. And still, she is the most badass chick I've ever met. She just ran into the Glade to save Stephanie, not giving a damn about the consequences. Wich is ,from your perspective, a bad thing but for me she has proven that it's worth a try. I say tomorrow she can come running with me. Make her the Keeper of the Runners ? No way, she's clearly not made for that and I can see that she would probably have a nervous breakdown if that happens." he sat back down, ignoring everyone glaring at him.

"Okay, thanks for the suggestion. Well, I think we know what to do then. Everyone in favour of making Grace a Runner, raise your hands," everyones Hands went up ecxept for Gallys and mine.

"Okay, then it's decided. You will spend today in the slammer and tomorrow you'll be a runner." I sighed, but realized it wouldn't change a thing. The descision had been made. All I could do now was hope that Minho wouldn't make me a Runner after tomorrow.

* * *

I was glad it was finally dark. That means I would get out of the Slammer soon. Even though I was thankful they only put me in here for a day, it was still boring as hell. I only got bread and water. Fry snuck in a Cookie. Wich, despite being mad at him for making the stupid suggestion to make me the Keeper of the Runners, I was really thankful for.

I sat in the corner of the tiny Room. There was a Chair, but it was placed in the middle of the Room. I sat on it at first but it quickly made me feel like I was about to be interrogated, so I sat down on the Floor.

"Well that's a bloody fine mess you've gotten yourself into," I was ripped out of my thoughts. I looked up, it was too dark to see someone though. But I didn't need any light to tell me who that was anyway. I would recognize that accent anywhere.

"Hey." I said smiling, even though he probably couldn't see it.

"What were you thinking ?," he shook his head "You could have been killed, do you know that ?"

"Of course," I sighed "Don't you think I was scared too ? The only thoughts I had that night were about you and how I wouldn't ever see you again. That was horrible. Why did you have to suggest making me a Runner ? You know I'm perfectly fine in the Kitchen. I don't want to go back out there." I sighed again, almost slamming my head against the bars.

"I'm sorry, but I think you'd make a perfect Runner. _You_ are the first Person that ever survived a night in the Maze." I couldn't believe that was his only argument. I got lucky, so what ?

"That doesn't show that I can be a Runner. That shows that I got lucky." I said, I wasn't ready to become a Runner. That was never an option for me and it wouldn't change after tomorrow.

"Just be a Runner for tomorrow. You'll see if you still feel the same way or not ." he smiled. I had no reason to do the same, but did it anyways. I couldn't help it. Newt never failed to make me smile. I put my hand trough the bars and touched Newts cheek.

"Thanks for believing in me," I smiled and kissed him. "But we should both go to sleep now. I gotta run tomorrow, thanks to you, and you have to work in the fields."

"Okay. Good night, love." he gave me one last smile and walked away. I sat back down in the corner and closed my eyes. My mind was made up. Even if Newt believed in me, I wouldn't be a Runner.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

Someone was rudely shaking me away the following morning. "Hey Grace, get up," someone whispered. I opened my eyes and saw Minho, _Oh no, is it morning already ?,_ I thought.

He helped me out of the Slammer. I stretched my limbs and saw Minho smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Feels good to be put of the slammer, doesn't it ?" I laughed, " It feels awesome."

Minho tookme to the Map Room. He gave me a pair of running shoes, a digital watch and then he explained what my job for today would be. "So we're gonna go eat breakfast first and then we'll go into the Maze. You don't have to speed race trough the Maze but obviously don't slack either. You run in a normal pace and look around at the same time, this doesn't work if you just run trough the Maze and don't remember anything afterwards. Speaking of that, after we're back all of the Runners come back here and write down what they remember and then we compare the Maps. Got that ?"

I stared at him with my eyes wide open, he smirked and I finally nodded. "Come on let's get some food." I nodded and trailed after him.

* * *

"Hey Gracie, are you coming back here after all ?" Frypan asked, once we entered the Kitchen. "Why ? You miss me all of the sudden ? Just yesterday you were willing to get rid of me."

"I don't want to get rid of you, I just wanted the best for you." he said, defending himself. I rolled my eyes. He was pouting all of the sudden wich made me giggle. "Okay fine ! Thanks for believing in me. But never do that again please."

"Are you Girls done talking ? We have to a lot of things to do today." Minho said after sitting down. I sighed and sat down with him.

* * *

After we ate, we packed our bags with our food, water, paper and a pencil. After the doors opened we entered the Maze. About two hours later we had our first break. We sat down, ate our food and drank some water. We were silent for a bit but then I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hey Minho ?" I finally said "Mmmh ?" he asked. "There's something I have to tell you, something that I didn't tell anyone at the gathering, well actually there were quite a few things I didn't say at the gathering an-"

"Grace, get to the point." I was glad he finally stopped me, "Well...I remember that...Stephanie used to be your Girlfriend." I quietly admitted. Minho stayed awfully quited he just stared at me.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." he continued eating, like what I just told him was nothing. I just stared at him with my mouth open. "That's all you have to say 'Yeah, that sounds about right' ?"

"Yup" he said, still not looking at me. I ripped the bread he was eating out of his hand, "Hey! I was eating that." he tried to grab it but I held it up so he couldn't reach it.

"What's wrong with you ? I just told you a Girl you've known for like a week is your Girlfriend and you don't give a damn about it ?" I was angry, I opened up to him and he just brushed it off like it was nothing.

"I never said that I don't give a damn. I just...figured, I guess." I raised an eyebrow, "Annnnd we also made out quite a few times." he said smirking. My jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"You what ?" I almost yelled. "Yep, so what you just said makes a _lot_ of sense," he said taking his bread out of my hand again "So what are the othere things you didn't tell us ?" I paused for a second and finally answered.

"We're not the only Maze." he looked at me like I was crazy. "It's true. I swear." I knew convincing him would be hard. "What do you mean by that exactly ?", _Thank God, he listens._ I thought.

"I remember that before I got here, I was snooping around a lot. And I remember finding these files, like I told you, but there were two more files that I found for two more People we used to know. One of them was a Boy and the other one a Girl and both their files were tiled Group B and ours were titled Group A, so..." I gestured for him to finish,

"There's another Maze." he said, nodding. "And...the Girl I just told you about," I closed my eyes and took a breath "Is Newts Sister and Thomas is my...Brother and Newt and I were also a couple before this."

"Okay, so the fact that Newt and you were a couple doesn't surprise me. The fact that you and Thomas are Siblings is a lot more surprising but I believe you...and if Newt really has a Sister, you should better tell him. Because if he finds that out from someone else first _and_ that you knew...honestly I don't know what he would do. And you should tell Thomas too obviously."

I nodded. Minho was right, Newt had the right to know and so did Thomas. "So what do you know about his Sister ?" Minho asked, ripping me out of my thoughts. "Uhhm well, her Name _was_ Prue, they named her Ellie and gave her the Title 'The Light'." he nodded.

"She sounds great." he said smiling. "She was...is...I don't know." I admitted, taking a breath. "At the time I checked the files it said 'Status: Alive', but if there's a Maze like ours there are most likely also Griewers. So...no idea."

"I'm sure she's still alive. If she's anything like her Brother then she is a survivor." I smiled and then nodded. "Come on, we gotta get goin' so we won't be late."

* * *

After we got back that Night, we went to the Map Room and wrote down everything I remembered, then we compared the Maps. Afterwards we ate lunch. And after that, I took Minho to talk to him. Even though this day wasn't the worst ever I still didn't want to be a Runner.

"Minho, I want you to do something for me." he nodded, "Please, _please don't_ make me a Runner." I pleaded, something that I don't like doing, but was necesarry right now. He looked at me for a bit, with no excpression on his Face what-so-ever. Finally he laughed. I raised my eyebrow.

"Like I was going to do that anyways." he said. I still stared at him, "Look, you were not even that bad today. But I know you don't want to be a Runner and after that Night in the Maze, you must be horriefied going in there. It would be cruel of me to put you trough that everyday. I may be an ass sometimes but not that much." he said smirking. I hugged him.

"Thanks so much." he nodded, "You should talk to Thomas and Newt now." he was right. I would rather wait, but it's probably for the best. He left and I went to find Thomas.

I quickly found him talking to Chuck. "Hey Boys. Chuck, do you mind ?" I asked "No not at all. See you later Guys."

"Am I in trouble ?" Thomas asked while I sat down next to him, I laughed. "No, there is just something I have to tell you. Something you may not believe."

"Okay." he sounded a little scared for some reason. "So yesterday you were at the Gathering and you heard me talking about my memories. And well...there are some things I didn't tell you guys. One of them was," I took a breath "That you're...my Brother." his eyes widened. We were silent for a bit until Thomas broke the silence.

"I think that's awesome." he smiled at and I smiled back. "So you just believe me ? Just like that ?" he smiled a bit "I mean, I don't know you for that long...but I don't think you would lie to me."

"I wouldn't. But...I also can't just play happy siblings with you. Another thing I didn't say, mainly because I didn't want these Guys to rip you apart, was that...back in that facility you and a girl named Teresa helped bringing all of these Guys here, also my Newt. Back then, just like now, Newt meant a lot to me. All of you did. But you helped them take him and all of the others...an-and I just can't forgive you that easily...not now." Thomas stared at the Ground the entire time, I could see that he was feeling ashamed. Ashamed of what he had done.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that. If I could undo it, I would. I hope you know that." he finally brought out. "I do." I patted him on the back and looked at him "Now if you'll exscuse me. I hate to just go after I've just told you about something so shocking but I still have someone else to talk to." he nodded and I went to go talk to Newt.

* * *

I found Newt and took him aside to talk to him. We sat down on the log were we came together. After a short pause, I finally brought it out.

"I have to tell you something...and I want you to know why I didn't tell you earlier. It sounds dumb, but I didn't know how to." I had no idea, if he would be mad at me afterwards.

"Go on," he nodded. "I remember that...you," I took a breath, "You have a Sister." I finally said. Newt had no expressions on his Face for a bit.

"I'm sorry, I-I uhhm...I have to think about some things." he said and then left.

I stayed behind, not knowing wether he would forgive me or not.


End file.
